


Courage

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Desperate.

Children like Tommy always amazed her with their bravery, strength, courage and resilience. Four words she knew that some abuse victims disliked because they weren’t the best words to use to describe them and their ordeal. She picked up on these things from prosecuting numerous cases over the years.

Alex ran a hand through her hair. The sentencing felt unduly lenient to her given the circumstances and had she had the opportunity would have urged the jury to reconsider their verdict of counseling and six months community service. They had the choice of convicting for murder but all of them were sucked in by all that upstanding pillar of the community bullshit that the defense kept bringing up throughout the trial.

Today she learnt that no matter how tough she is, or how hard she pushes someone she couldn’t do that. Couldn’t take the stand and testify against someone who violated her. She would, she knew, would break right there on the spot if she ever had to be on the other side as a victim and not a prosecutor.


End file.
